German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a target position.
In the framework of an automatic parking operation, a vehicle usually parks inside the parking lot automatically and without manual guidance on the part of its driver.
Known in addition are what is referred to as multi-parking lots, in which case two motor vehicles are able to park on top of one another.